


Rebound

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Prowl doesn’t take his partner’s engagement well.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 15, 2013 as “Drabble #82 - Prowl/Jazz.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on May 1, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Jazz strolled into the back office of the station. The lights were off and the graveyard shift was in full swing. With the curfew going on, most staff were out and about on the streets looking for trouble.

Jazz was looking for a bit of that himself, but his target was in the back. He could picture the officer sulking now, with his door-wings down and his mouth pinched as he re-read reports.

True to form, Prowl was sequestered in his far back cubicle, hunched over his desk. Jazz shook his head, and slipped into the confines of the small space. “Working late?”

“Always,” Prowl said, not looking up from his report. “Did you need something, Jazz?”

“A little scraplet mentioned through the grapevine than a certain partner of yours just got hitched,” Jazz said. He pulled himself up to sit on the desk, his back facing Prowl. “I figured you weren’t taking it well. Am I right?”

“He’s free to choose whatever partner he likes,” Prowl said, his voice clipped. It lowered a bit as he continued, “Even if his choice is less than preferable.”

“Preferable would be you,” Jazz said. He laughed, and threw his head back. He could hear Prowl growling in irritation. “Man do I know how that works.”

“Oh?” Prowl asked. “Do you now?”

“Yup,” Jazz said. He plucked Prowl’s report out of his hand and set it aside. He leaned over, bracing on one hand and kissed the top of Prowl’s helm. “I know it very well.”

Prowl stilled, save for a single twitch of his finger. “I see.”

“Now, anyway,” Jazz said, mumbling into Prowl’s helm. “You’re as oblivious as Tumbler, you know that?”

“I guess I do now,” Prowl said, shifting his shoulders uncomfortable.

“Well, that’s okay,” Jazz said, smiling. He put his hand on top of Prowl’s and squeezed. “Better late than never, and I honestly don’t mind being a rebound.”

“That seems a little unfair to you, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know,” Jazz grinned, “I think it might be worth it.”


End file.
